The present invention relates to systems and methods for wireless powering and communication with products that typically lack connectivity. This communication enables user control over products, and reporting of product usage and status which enables more efficient product design and novel business models.
Historically, within a residence, power was only hardwired to be supplied to receptacles, and built in lighting. This arrangement required products to either include batteries or be able to plug into receptacles at a home in order to receive power. It became apparent that there are numerous applications where continuous power is desired, but due to access, portability, aesthetics and/or security, wired power cables between the device and a power socket is not advantageous. Examples include security system sensors, smoke/CO detectors, vacuum cleaners and laptops.
In response, many newer structures are being built with wiring for security systems and wired smoke detectors. While this solves the power needs for some applications in newer construction, there are still significant structures that lack this dedicated wiring. Further, as technology advances, additional devices will enter the home that are currently unforeseen, where continuous power supply is desired. Additionally, hardwire-powered devices have the distinct disadvantage of being stationary. In many cases, mobility may be advantageous. For example, cleaning robots, such as the Romba by iRobot, would benefit greatly from a continuous power source which is mobile in nature.
As such, efforts have gone into wireless power transmission systems. These systems typically involve induction or radio frequency transmissions in order to deliver power wirelessly. Traditionally, these systems have proven inefficient and expensive, but with advances in design, more efficient wireless power is becoming more readily available.
The advantages of wireless power are readily apparent: any device that includes a receiver can receive uninterrupted power without the need for batteries or wiring. This enables a far wider range of products to have power capabilities. As previously noted, items like smoke detectors and alarms no longer have to rely upon batteries as their primary power source. However, wireless power transmission further enables items that traditionally are not powered to become active and intelligent.
For example, window blinds in a home commonly are manually adjusted. However, if a compact and cost effective power source were available, blinds could include automated functionality. Such “powered” blinds could open or close via a small motor.
What would make wireless power even more useful to end users is a greater ability to communicate and control products. Returning to the powered blinds example above, by including communication ability to the wireless power receiver, the blinds could be configured to automatically operate in response to lighting, time of the day, or any other pertinent variable. Ideally, a user could even operate the blinds remotely.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for systems and methods for wireless communication, which leverages wireless power receivers. Such systems and methods enable greater control and monitoring of items, and further enable unique business models.